12th Rose
by Jerilynn
Summary: Killer chooses 12 victims


Title: The 12th Rose

Category: MSR

Rating: PG-13 (language and some content)

Summary: A killer romanticizes with his victims and leaves a cymbal of 

love

behind; a red

rose. Post Chimera.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter

and FOX

Productions, as well as TenThirteen Productions. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And all the Roses symbolized not only a beautiful friendship, but a love

that would never

be broken....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after the Monday after Easter Sunday, 10th street. Near the

outskirts of

Washington D.C.-

How could it have happened? They only drank a little bit. Now they're 

just

a little

tired after all of that dancing, right? Oh god, I don't want to have to

call the cops and get

them to come pick them all up and take them home. I've gotten into enough

trouble since

I turned twenty-one. Oh no. Melissa Owens thought as she watched her last

friend drop to

the floor, landing in a puddle of vodka.

"Dammit!" Melissa exclaimed, as she realized that they had left the door

open

when they came into the house.

Melissa walked to the door and went to shut it, when one of her other

friends

jumped out from behind it.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" She gasped, backing away.

Miles Davis smiled as he came into the house. "Sorry about that. I didn't

realize

that you were going to walk over here."

"Well, good god," Melissa caught her breath and walked over to the 

dogpile

of

girls on the floor.

"Girl's night out, I see," Miles chuckled.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out quite like this," Melissa whispered,

practically

tripping on Mary, Elisa, and Andrea.

"Well, they never expect this," Miles whispered, as he picked up a beer

bottle and

tossed it on the floor.

"When you turn thirty-five, you are supposed to be married and on your 

way

to

complete and total success in finances," Melissa whispered, and brushed

aside some of the

hair that had dropped over her face.

"Don't ever try to expect that," Miles whispered, and turned over Rachel.

Rachel was still conscious. "Hey, cutie!"

"Oh god, you smell bad," Miles cringed at the smell of her breath.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel pulled herself of the floor. "What do you

say you

and me go upstairs for a little quiet time?"

"Rachel, you're drunk and I'm a gentleman," Miles smiled, though he

wouldn't

mind doing it.

"Just go on up, I'll be fine down here moping and cleaning up the puke,"

Melissa

smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say," Miles whispered and guided Rachel up the 

stairs.

Oh great, now they're having sex on my bed. Melissa pondered, her face

getting

pale.

Upstairs-

Miles and Rachel had already 'done it' when Miles pulled out a rusty 

knife

and

stabbed her before she could even react or scream, she died, right there.

Completely naked

and without a single moment of struggle. Miles pulled out a note and a red

rose and

placed it on her stomach, keeping it in place with her left hand.

Miles remembered the other four girls still down in the livingroom and

realized that

he was into them all, especially Melissa, who he had his eye on for years.

Miles put his clothes back on and cleaned up his hands with Rachel's

discarded

shirt.

Miles ran down the stairs and almost pushed over Melissa.

"Well, how was it?" Melissa asked.

"She passed out before we could do anything," Miles lied and directed her

to the

livingroom.

"I left her in your bed to sleep for a while," Miles whispered and smiled

as he

watched her put some garbage into the trash bin.

"Stop looking at my ass, Miles," Melissa whispered.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a strange attraction to you?" Miles 

asked.

"No, but it sounds like b.s.," Melissa answered, smiling.

Miles walked over to her and made her put down the trash. He took her

hands and

examened them like he was examining something of great delicacy. They 

were,

but not

that delicate.

"What are you doing, Miles?" Melissa asked, getting tense.

"I am going to kiss you," Miles whispered and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her and during the kiss, took the knife and rammed it into her

chest,

instantly hitting her heart. She struggled for a moment, then fell to the

floor, dead.

Miles took a note and a red rose and placed them on her bloodcovered 

chest

and

held them there with her own hand. He did his handiwork with the other

three girls and

quickly left the room, but not before turning on a CD on the stereo. The

song that came

on was "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Celine Dione

Miles exited with a perfect smile on his face.

Scully's apartment, 6:15 that night-

Mulder walked into the apartment, without knocking, as usual, and closed

the

door behind him.

"Scully?" Mulder called as he took off his coat.

"I'm in here," Scully's voice sounded a little muffled.

Mulder headed to the bathroom door and walked in, not even acknowledging

the

fact that she was lying in a bubble bath, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I see you're rested," Mulder whispered, as he sat down on the

coutertop.

"I've changed the water four times already," Scully smiled.

"Because the water was so dirty?" Mulder questioned.

"No, because the water kept getting cold," Scully whispered, giggling.

"So, how

did your case go?"

"Bad, but not terrible, considering what you went through," Mulder

answered.

"Mulder, will you wipe my face with a wash cloth?" Scully asked.

"Why?" Mulder asked.

"Because I'm too lazy to do it myself," Scully laughed.

"Okay," Mulder smiled and took the rag from her hand.

Mulder gently wiped her face with the rag. Scully smiled when he took the

rag and

set it on the floor.

"Thank you," Scully whispered.

"Where are those clothes that you were wearing?" Mulder asked.

"On the floor," Scully watched him pick them up. "Why do you need them?"

"I'm gonna burn 'em," Mulder smiled.

"Hey, no, I'll leave that to someone that wants to see me naked," Scully

smiled.

"No complaints here," Mulder smiled back.

"Haha, very funny," Scully whispered, "Put my clothes back on the floor."

Mulder put the clothes back on the floor. "You ruin my fun."

"So, what else have you been up to?" Scully asked, switching the subject.

"Oh, I just caught a woman that was jealous of her husband's lovers,"

Mulder

continued, "She killed them first."

"Oh, great," Scully whispered.

"Oh yeah, I really got a rise out of that," Mulder sighed, sitting down 

on

the toilet

cover.

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to think, but he got a nice, wet rag in

his face. He

knew what had happened, when Scully began to laugh at him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Scully," Mulder whispered, as he pulled

away the

rag.

Scully looked at him, still laughing. "Oh really?"

"If you think I am going to let this go, you're nuts," Mulder smiled and

dropped

the rag on the floor next to the other one.

"Mulder, don't do anything that you'll regret later," Scully still

couldn't stop

laughing.

Mulder stood up and took off his shoes.

"Oh god no," Scully gasped, still laughing.

"Oh god yes," Mulder smiled and leaned over.

Mulder leaned down too far and Scully reached up and grabbed him, pulling

him

into the water. Bubbles came over the top of his head and went into his

face, getting into

his mouth and nose.

Scully continued to laugh, until she realized that he was lying on her,

her chest hit

his back.

"What was that all about?" Mulder asked, trying to get up.

"Don't get up, Mulder. You've destroyed all of the bubbles," Scully

whispered,

holding him down.

"This is going to look interesting to any onlookers that might come in

here,"

Mulder smiled.

"Who would do that?" Scully asked.

The phone rang.

"Oh damn," Mulder whispered.

"Don't even think about getting up," Scully whispered, "Let the answering

machine get it."

"Scully, it could be Skinner," Mulder sighed.

"That's exactly my point," Scully whispered, "And anyways, if you get up,

you'll

see everything."

"Oh, maybe I should get up," Mulder chuckled.

"Don't even joke like that," Scully whispered.

"Oh come on, Scully. It's not like I haven't seen you before," Mulder

whispered.

"I know, but you were more worried about saving me then," Scully 

continued,

"And now you're more worried about..."

"More worried about what?" Mulder asked.

"More worried about what it would be like to, um..." Scully felt a little

awkward

about then.

"Yes, Scully," Mulder knew what she was going to say.

"Mulder, I know you know what I'm thinking, so why don't you want to say

it,"

Scully whispered.

"Because I want you to say it. Come on, Scully, everyone's doing it,"

Mulder

smiled.

"Fine, fine fine," Scully continued, "More worried about sex. There, I

said it.

Happy now?"

"Oh god, more than you can imagine," Mulder whispered, chuckling.

"Okay, now get off of me, I don't care if you see my white ass," Scully

continued,

"I want out of this godforsaken tub."

Mulder slowly pulled himself out of the tub. He dropped Scully's towel

onto her

when he was completely out.

"Thanks," Scully whispered.

"No problem," Mulder whispered.

He began to walk out of the bathroom. Scully started giggling again when

she saw

all of the bubbles on his butt.

Scully got out, wrapped the towel around her body, and headed out of the

bathroom.

"By the way, Mulder, nice ass," Scully smiled as she walked into her

bedroom.

Mulder smiled and wiped away the bubbles. "God."

"Scully, wake up," Mulder began to whisper, without moving his lips.

Scully's eyes shot open, revealing that she was still in the tub, alone.

"What?" Scully called.

"You've been in the tub for eight hours," Mulder whispered, as he walked

into the

bathroom.

"Did you just get here?" Scully asked.

"Yup, I just got back from my case," Mulder answered, as he rolled up his

sleeves.

"Oh, can I kill you now?" Scully asked.

"No, I don't want to die now," Mulder whispered.

Scully chuckled and closed her eyes. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come over and see if you were still breathing," Mulder

whispered.

"Mulder turn away, I'm getting out," Scully whispered.

"Okay," Mulder turned away and closed his eyes to be safe.

A few seconds later, after Scully managed to get out of the tub and wrap 

a

towel

around her body, she grunted because of the sudden loss of heat.

"You can look now," Scully whispered.

Mulder turned around and laughed as he saw her reddish colored legs.

"Don't laugh at me, I just got back from a below zero heated room," 

Scully

whined and picked up her bathrobe.

"Okay," Mulder whispered.

Scully walked past him and into her room. The phone rang, Mulder picked 

it

up.

"Yes, sir...I guess we could do that...Yeah, we'll be right

down...Alright," Mulder

hung up and looked over at the closed door.

"Who was it?" Scully asked, as she snapped on her bra.

"It was Skinner, we have another case to work on, sounds like a more

romantic,

cuddly one," Mulder whispered.

"How so?" Scully sighed, as she zipped up her pants, "Damn."

"What's the matter?" Mulder asked.

"I just got my shirt caught in my zipper," Scully sounded like she was

struggling

with something.

"Do you want me to help you?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, sherlock," Scully answered.

Mulder walked through the door and headed straight for Scully, who was

yanking

on a tangled shirt.

"I can't get it out," Scully whispered, practically whining.

Mulder took a firm grasp of the shirt and pulled on it, but it didn't 

move

a bit. He

pulled a little harder and it still didn't come undone. Finally, he just

pulled so hard that not

only did the shirt came out of the zipper, but it came off of Scully. She

went tumbling

backwards, onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mulder helped her back up.

Mulder went to hand back the shirt, but he caught sight of her stomach 

and

saw

how heavily she was breathing. His eyes slowly moved upward until they 

came

to her

eyes.

"What?" Scully asked.

Lets see I could rattle on about your voluptuous figure or how much I 

want

to just

grab your.... "Nothing."

Scully took her shirt and put it back on. "So, are we going?"

"Yes," Mulder shook himself back into reality.

FBI Headquarters (Mulder and Scully's office)-

"So, was there any sexual involvement?" Scully asked.

"No, I wouldn't... yes, there was," Mulder almost choked.

"And?" Scully made a funny face at him.

"And one had sex with her murderer, the other was just kissing him or

something,"

Mulder whispered, "The others were just lying on the floor together, no

sexual

involvement."

"And they all had a single, red rose and a poem lying on them," Scully

whispered.

"Yes, the perfect love token," Mulder had to add.

"Yes," Scully whispered, and gasped as he put on those glasses again.

Just don't look at him and you won't... She looked at him. Oh god! Damn, 

I

couldn't resist, could I?

Mulder looked at the paper in his hand, then removed the glasses again. 

"I

think

we should go check these bodies out."

"Okay," Scully whispered.

Two blocks from Scully's apartment-

A thirty nine year old woman and her twin sister, Rose and Elizabeth, had

been

working on some needle work when Miles came into the apartment and tried

not to awake

them from a new sleep.

Miles crossed the floor and placed a towel over Rose's mouth, then 

stabbed

her

numorous times into the heart. He did the same to Elizabeth and left a 

rose

and a poem for

each of them on their chests.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't let you go," Miles whispered.

Miles went to leave, when Rose's roommate came in and started to scream.

"No, no, no!" Mile lunged at her, with the knife aimed at her.

The roommate tried to dodge him, but her efforts were useless, she was

killed

instantly by the dull edge of the knife. Miles left another rose and poem

for her and left the

apartment.

The next day, D.C. General (Morgue)-

"That's girl number eight," Scully whispered, as she snapped off her

gloves.

The hospital official came in and rushed over to Mulder. "We have two 

more

from

your case."

"That makes number ten," Scully corrected herself. "What is this crap?"

"I don't know, but we need to find that out," Mulder whispered.

"Mulder, this is a poor way of showing affection for someone," Scully

whispered.

"I know that," Mulder whispered, moving his hand across the table.

"Mulder, we've got to get this guy," Scully whispered.

9:00 p.m. Scully's apartment-

Scully walked into her apartment and set down her keys, then headed for 

the

couch, but was stopped by a note pinned to one of her coats hanging up. 

She

took it and

unfolded it, then began reading the intalicized print.

"Waisted attempts to destroy the twelve loves I've ever had. You'll never

find me,

I'm the wind, the fire, and the sky above you," Scully read and grabbed 

the

phone.

Scully quickly dialed Mulder's number.

"What?" Mulder answered.

"Mulder, it's me," Scully sounded panicky.

"Scully, I was just about to call you," Mulder continued, "Number eleven

is in the

account."

"What? How?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, a fourty year old woman about twenty minutes away from you, found

with

the same little gifts resting on her chest," Mulder whispered.

Scully couldn't speak. Eleven. Twelve. One left.

"Mulder, I just found a note on my coat that says waisted attempts to

destroy the

twelve loves I've ever had. You'll never find me, I'm the wind, fire, and

sky above you,"

Scully continued, "He has one victim left."

Mulder silenced for a moment and contemplated her words. "What?"

"A dozen roses, Mulder, the twelfth love," Scully answered.

Scully glanced over at her bedroom door and saw two eyes looking back at

her.

"Mulder," Scully whispered.

Miles ran out of the room and lunged at Scully.

Mulder's apartment-

Mulder could only hear screams in the background.

"Scully!!!!!" Mulder yelled.

"Mulder!!! Help me!!!" the phone went dead.

Mulder threw down his phone and took out his cellular.

"Yeah, get a crew out at Agent Scully's apartment... don't send anyone

into the

apartment...He'll be gone by the time you get there..Send a search team at

a thirty mile

radius around her apartment building," Mulder hung up his phone.

Mulder grabbed his car keys and ran out of the apartment.

On Scully's end-

"Let go of me, Miles!!" Scully screamed.

"Dana, I'm so sorry," Miles whispered, as he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Miles, please," Scully gasped as he began dragging her into her bedroom.

Miles ignored her and tossed her onto the bed, then stabbed her again.

Scully

reached for her gun and almost had it, until Miles grabbed her hand away

from it. Scully

got her hand away and grabbed the gun, but she didn't get her shot in 

until

after he

stabbed her again. The bullet went straight into his head and he staggered

back to the wall,

where he died in the corner of the room.

Scully was left with a rose and a poem rested in the blood that still ran

from her

wounds, she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She crashed back down, her

back

slamming against the mattress, blood splattering on her slight impact.

Ten minutes later-

Mulder pulled into the parkinglot of Scully's apartment complex and ran

into the

building, but cautiously entering her apartment. Mulder went past the 

couch

and followed

a trail of blood into Scully's bedroom, where he found her lifeless body

lying on the bed,

with a rose and a poem rested on her chest.

Mulder walked over to her and sat down on the bed, he barely touched her

face

and almost died. Her body didn't move or flinch or anything. It remained

still. He began to

cry.

He closed his eyes and then felt a warm touch on his cheek, blood.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, only to see more blood

dripping

from the light. He looked over at a separate trail of blood and saw Miles

lying in the

corner, dead, from a bullet that shattered his skull. Mulder looked back 

at

her and his eyes

filled back up with tears.

"She managed to get a shot in," Mulder gasped.

"I knew it was you," Scully gasped and opened her eyes.

"Now I'm imagining that she's suddenly alive," Mulder stood up.

"No, Mulder, I am alive," Scully whispered.

Mulder began to walk out of the room.

"Mulder, please come back," Scully pulled herself off of the bed and

dragged

herself by her arms across the floor, until she came to a chair.

She pulled herself up.

"No, I won't believe myself," Mulder whispered, as he turned back to her.

Scully walked over to him, "Well, believe this."

Scully slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Mulder felt the spot

where her

hand had gone across at and felt the blood.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mulder grabbed her and hugged her

tightly.

"Easy, there," Scully whispered.

Mulder picked her up and carried her to the door. "I'm taking you to a

hospital."

"Mulder, I'm sorry about hitting you," Scully whispered.

"I deserved it," Mulder whispered.

Scully rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Eight Days later-

Mulder sat on Scully's couch, waiting for her to return from the hospital

after

getting the stitches from her stabwounds. Mulder was beginning to get 

antsy

when the

door opened and Scully came into the apartment with a smile across her 

face.

"You're here," Scully whispered as she shut the door, "Mulder I knew 

him."

"Who was it?" Mulder asked.

"A man named, Miles Davis, I knew him in school, he was a year older than

me,"

Scully whispered.

"Uh, you might want to lock it," Mulder stood up.

Scully locked the door and walked over to him. "And why did you want me 

to

do

that?"

Mulder picked her up again and headed for her bedroom door.

"I see what you're doing," Scully continued, "Why?"

"Scully, just think of it as the first night," Mulder answered.

"Why?" Scully asked, as he kicked the door closed.

Mulder set her down on the bed and sat next to her. "Scully, I thought

that I lost

you last night. I don't want to waist anymore time with you."

"Neither do I," Scully whispered.

"That's why I want this to be the first night of our life," Mulder

whispered.

"Our life?" Scully whispered.

"Yes, our life, together," Mulder answered.

Mulder turned her face to his and kissed her. Mulder wrapped his arms

around her

and untucked her shirt. Scully pulled him completely onto the bed and

headed for the

center. Mulder pulled his lips away from hers and unbuttoned her shirt,

then let her take

off his. Mulder took her hand and placed it around his neck, then gently

pushed her back,

kissing her neck.

"Mulder, I want this to be the end of sleeping alone," Scully whispered.

Mulder's eyes met with hers. "So do I. Scully, I love you."

"I love you too, Mulder," Scully whispered, engaging in a long passionate

kiss.

The next morning-

Mulder kissed Scully's forehead and watched her sleep in his arms. Lying

in bed

with her with their clothing strewn about on the floor and listening to 

the

sound of her

breathing as she slept.

"I love you so much," Mulder whispered, giving her another kiss on the

forehead.

The phone rang. Scully awoke and Mulder answered it.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"Fox, what are you doing this early at Dana's apartment?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sleeping," Mulder whispered.

"ARE you talking to my mom?" Scully asked.

Mulder didn't let her have the phone.

"Sleeping, where?" Maggie asked.

"Well, right here, mom," Mulder whispered.

"Give me the phone," Scully whispered.

Mulder finally let her have the phone.

"Mom?" Scully whispered.

"Is he sleeping with you?" Maggie asked, trying to sound upset.

"Yes, mom," Scully whispered.

"Well, I better let you get back to him, then, call me later," Maggie

whispered.

Scully hung up the phone and looked over at Mulder. "That was so weird."

"Did she yell at you?" Mulder asked.

"No, she told me to get back to you," Scully answered.

"She wasn't upset?" Mulder looked astonished.

"No," Scully whispered.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Mulder continued, "Mother knows best."

Scully smiled and kissed him again.

"You're a feen," Scully whispered.

"And that's a problem?" Mulder smiled.

"Yes, because, well, never mind," Scully answered.

"Sculleee," Mulder whispered, even if it was more like whining.

"Mulderrrr," Scully whispered back.

"Sculleee," Mulder whispered again.

"What?" Scully whispered.

"You are the reason life has a meaning," Mulder smiled.

"We are the reason for life," Scully corrected him, kissing him again.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tokens of love are less equivalent to three little words.

Say them over and over again.

I LOVE YOU, that's the words.

The only expression of love that cannot be broken, nor taken away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
